


Was it all just a lie?

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail, Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Lucy has committed suicide. She felt like nobody wanted her to live except for a few. Does she get saved? Will she survive? Well read to find out! ... Mai has recently gotten s job with Fairy Tail, how will it go? M to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail! (May turn into a cross-over with Ghost Hunt!)

I stood there, forgotten. They don't seem to notice me anymore. Seems that it was all a lie. Seems like only moments ago I was running around with Team Natsu with a crazy smile in my face. Will they miss me if I die? Will they miss me at all? When will they notice me? Is this real?

All of those questions are surprisingly hard to answer... None of them are as easy as they sound.

I felt tears well up inside of my eyes, I am glad that master knows me still.

Actually sorry, I lied. I am not happy. Now I can not die in piece, actually maybe I could? Maybe I could write my will and have him force everybody to go to my funeral.

Had they always lied to me? Were their smiles fake? I started to walk away towards the groceries store. I would buy some rope and then I would hang myself. I walked into the store, it had some rope on one isle, different lengths, stretch-ability, widths, I got one that was the length of my thumb and had no strench-ability. I smiled and walked over to the cashier. She was shocked that was the only thing I was buying and I told her it was only for a mission, indeed it was. My death mission.

I ran up to the park, it was one of the secluded places. With a beutiful pond and a tree with thick branches, I was nervous. I wrote my note and grasped it carefully before I climed up the tree then I shakily wrapped the rope around the thickest branch, closest to the floor. I made it into a slip knot then tightened it. I then made the bottom curl up and make a tight nose, I made it extend a bit and I fell upside down and sqeaked.

I soon made myself hang off the tree by my legs on the trunk and arms on a branch I made my legs let go and my body went forward and made my head go through the nose. Going on solo-missions for a while really is effective.

I let go, my head fell onto the rope, it tightened around my neck. I sputtered, I choked, I gasped for air, I clawed at my throat, I made myself bleed.

After a while I felt the red liquid travel down my limp limbs..

_drip,_

_drop,_

_drip,_

_drop,_

My vision was getting more hazy with each second, the thrashing stopped, my numb limbs went back and forth gently because of the wind.

I looked at myself, I had a soft smile on my face because of the bliss of numbness. I then saw a pink haired guy enter my vision... One of the only four who cared... He said something than ran up to me.

The note dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor I soon saw the floor touch me and gentle arms grab me to take me to the guild. I looked almost as if I was sleeping. I was almost dead.

* * *

**Natsu's p.o.v**

* * *

"Luce!" I yelled as I saw her. I ran over to her and grabbed her, before that I grabbed the note and stuffed it into my vest. I cut the rope off of her she started to fall, but I caught her, Princess style. Why did she hang herself? I pulled her close to my chest and ran over to the guild.

**_SLAAAAAMM!_ **

The door flew off the henges, but it didn't matter to me. I was too upset and angry to care. I ran into the infirmary with Luce in my arms, murmurs ran through the guild. I layed her down on the bed gently. "WENDY!" Wendy came running in and gasped.

"Lucy-San..!" She ran over, ignoring Carla's cried telling her to stop. I sat beside her as she healed Luce I saw the skin on her neck return, I heard her heart beat return and I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. I ran up to Gramp's office.

"Gramp's!" I saw him look up and I thrust the paper from out of my vest into his face. "She tried to hang herself. Look. I didn't read it.." He took it out of my hand and read it.

" _Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I am sorry for doing this,_

_But you guys don't want me anymore,_

_So if you want me to die, that is what i will do,_

_You all ignore me so I will do as you all want,_

_Please don't cry for me,_

_Levy, I want you to read and publish my book,_

_Happy and Natsu, I have a whole bunch of food in my fridge, unless you already ate it all._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilla_ "

* * *

He hesitantly turned the page over.

" _Dear Natsu, Happy, Master, Wendy, and Team Natsu,_

_I am sorry, I know you guys care about me,_

_I know you guys would kill everybody if I said they told me to die,_

_they didn't though, they just acted like it,_

_Promise me you won't cry for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilla_ "

We were in tears at the end, I was on the floor crying. "Luuuuusssshhhhheeeee.." I got up wiped my tears, but you could still tell I was crying if you looked closely. I walked down the steps with a 'strait' face and entered the infirmary. Lucy sat there, awake. I stood there dumbstruck then jumped with glee and hugged her.

"Kyaa!" She squeaked at the sudden gester. Her face turned red and she started to hug me back, I heard a small squeal and knew that some of the guild was watching.

"Lushcee!" I got back up and started scolding here. "Don't you dare do that again! Don't you dare try to kill yourself!" I heard a gasp, and she nodded, looking at me blankly as I scolded her. "You were stupid! And an idiot, and if you thought I wanted you dead, you are even more of an idiot than me." I heard a gasp but ignored it. "You are a complete idiot!" I started to cry and then I hugged her. "Don't do that EVER again!"

"I know... I know.." Erza walked in and nodded in agreement.

"That was some pretty good scolding you did Natsu." I looked at her then back at Luce who now had 50 shades of red on her cheeks. I place my hand on her forehead.

"Luce you need some rest.. Your face is red too, you better do something about that." Her face got even redder and then I looked at Erza, she had a tint of pink on her cheeks too, then back at Luce. "I am going to get something to eat, and your letter. Master read the whole thing to me," her eyes widened and I got serious "It was a stupid reason, we would never want you dead. So don't ever hang yourself like that, you were lucky I got there in time." She smiled at me and hugged me. I stiffened and my face felt unusually warm. I smiled and got up.

"Thank you Natsu.." I turned sround to her.

"Your welcome Luce." She nodded, turned over, and went to sleep. I forced Erza out, well more like threw her out, then walked out and closed the door silently. I walked into Master's office and went in. "Gramp's we should tell the others not to go into the infirmary because she tried to hang herself." He nodded and we went onto the balcony, me right behind him.

"BRATS!" Everyone's attention went over to Gramp's and me. "LUCY HAS RECENTLY TRIED TO HANG HERSELF BECUASE OF THE WAY YOU GUYS LOOKED AT HER, SPOKE TO HER, OR EVEN IGNORED HER! WE ARE LUCKY! NATSU WAS ABLE TO GET TO HER JUST IN TIME, OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE ONE LESS MEMBER AND A GRAVE IN HER PLACE!" Murmurs went around the guild.

"So that was why he was so serious..." "No wonder he was angry." "We are lucky to have Natsu..."

I glared at the people to silence them. It worked. They got quiet almost right away with a few 'hush'ing noises.

"DONT GO IN TJE INFIRMARY NO MATTER WHAT! PERMISSION GRANTED TO NATSU, HAPPY, WENDY, TEAM NATSU, AND ME! SO DONT EVEN TRY GOING IN THERE! SO PLEASE MAKE HER FEEL MORE WELCOME! NOW TIME FOR MY TO READ HER NOTE. DEAR FAIRY TAIL-" I lept off the balcony onto one of the tables and walked into the infirmary.

"I don't want to listen to her note again.." I entered the infirmary door quietly. "Hey Luce.. How are you?" She stirred making little shuffling sounds in the sheets and I smiled. I sat down in one of the chairs and fell asleep. Rest well Luce..

* * *

"Shh! Don't wake him up!" I heard a voice say, with giggling being muffled. I then heard a scoff.

"Yeah, we don't want to wake Pyro up when he is finally not destroying something." I can't mistake Ice Princess's annoying voice anywhere, I then heard another person shuffle.

"Like you are one to speak. Gray, clothes." A young voice stated calmly. If anything, Wendy.. Or Carla..

"S-S-SILENC-CE!" I heard some "eep"s. That is Erza for you. Even when stuttering, she is fierce. I snuggled closer to the strange warmth blowing on my face. My eyes snapped opened. I then sat up quicker than lightning and put my hands to my head. How the heck did that happen? My face was a few inches away from Luce's face. I wonder if she moved of if I somehow got closer to the head of the bed.. I then looked to my side, the giggling team was standing there, muffling laughter. I began to chase after them, yelling insults.

A shuffle caught everyone's attention. I was at the side on the bed as quick as when you snap your fingers. I was looking at her intensely waiting for her to wake. She didn't move and I sighed before plopping myself down in the chair again. I wonder when she will wake..

"Please wake up soon Luce.." I didn't even know I said it out laud before I was asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in this story Lucy is strong, but she doesn't know it.. I do not own Fairy Tail or Ghost Hunt.

_l understood that she could die at any moment. That her heart would just stop. Her senses will fall. Everything I love about her will be gone. Forever. Well, I guess I didn't expect things to escalate so quickly._

_I stood up and walked away from the grave infront of me, while wiping away my tears._

_Not at all, what so ever._

* * *

I woke up a few hours later by the sound of rustling, I looked around me warily before looking at Luce. She was sitting up, looking out of the infirmary window. "Luce?" I asked while whiling away the drowsiness in my eyes. She looked at me and her face went red.

"Y-y-yes, Na-na-natsu?" I looked at her for a few seconds before lunging at her for a hug. "EEEAAH!" I smiled, it felt nice. I heard someone giggle but I ignored it. My face felt unusually warm, I wonder why?

"You are an idiot." She nodded her head with a sigh.

"I know. You already scolded me about it." I tilted my head to the side, searching through my thoughts for me scolding her, when it came up emtru I looked at her, confusion plainly plastered on my face.

"I did?" I heard a luagh. I looked over there with a scowl. Damn popsicle face... I heard someone else luagh and I looked over. A white haired mage stood there, giggling with hearts in her eyes, I growled and looked over at Luce. There in the spot she was supposed to be, was empty.

i pulled up the covers covering under the bed and looked. Nope. Under the pillow? Nope. Under the table? Nope. I looked vac, at the bed. A big lump was there, moving around. I luaghed and threw myself at her, talking her and making her face go red with laughter, I was still laughing when she threw me off and through the wall. I picked myself off and wiped the dust and debries off. I smiled at her, she was gawking at her strength by the way, and spoke.

"You got stronger Luce!" Silence, all around me people were frozen solid. I looked over at walking Popsicle accusingly. "What did you do Ice Princess!?"

"I didn't do anything, flame-brain!" Our foreheads met.

"You wanna go?"

"You bet I wanna go!"

"Popsicle face!"

"Ash-for-brains!" His clothes were on the floor, the children in the guild had there eyes covered by their parents, who glared.

"Stripper!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"Droppy eyes!"( **AN:I don't know if it is the other way around, meh..** )

"Pyro!"

"At least I don't strip when there is children around." He gasped and began searching franticly for his 'vanished' clothes as I basked in my victory. I looked over to Luce. "Luce! You wanna go to the new restaurant!?" Her face went bright red, "I want to try the food there!" Aaaaaannnddd~ back to normal.

" _Go figures.._ Yeah! Let's go!" she called out, dragging me out of the guild, while running. Leaving behind a stunned guild and a franticly searching ice-make Mage.

* * *

I was full and Luce had an empty walet, she grumbled all about it before we entered the guild and I plopped down on the floor, tired. I fell silent as Mira explained a job in this place called 'Japan'.

"We are going on a job, everybody, with a paranormal group, SPR, in a Japan. Don't worry I will come along to make sure that nobody destroys everything. We will also be riding by train. Have fun." She gave 'her smile', and I grunted in response, not really likeing the idea of getting over on train...

* * *

**Mai's p.o.v**

* * *

I sighed as I plopped my head on the desk infront of me with another file. We are going on another mission. No breaks, and I am probably going to be in the base, alone, not allowed to sleep. Great. How else am I going to get information. I suddenly jumped as I looked at the words. "FIORE!" I looked at the paper, held infront of my face, with wide eyes. "WE ARE DOING A JOB IN FIORE!?" I then heard a monotone voice.

"No. We are doing a job with one of the guilds in Fiore." I sighed and plopped down in the seat and leaned back.

"Not interested..."

"You should read more careful. Next time you might get us killed." My eyebrow twitched.

"What guild?" I said. He then sighed.

"Read it." I mumbled under my breath before reading it and yelling at him.

"FAIRY TAIL!? I am going and you can't stop me." I was sitting up glaring at him with all seriousness. Finally I get to see my family again. I thought. He looked at me before going back to his oh-so-wonderful-book and sipping a bit of his oh-so-precious-tea. Suddenly I froze. Right infront of me was a perfectly round crystal, licrimia actually. I looked at it then clicked the button on the left 'decline', then 'why?' I then spoke gently. "I am at work..." The lacrimia vanished and I smiled gently. Seems no one else noticed it.

* * *

_A five year old me wrote in my journal, taking up the page with words that barely even ment anything to me then, but it would later, after all I was psychic._

_'They will find out eventually anyways,_

_So keep it a secret for now,_

_My light finally lights up my darkness,_

_I can't say I don't hate it,_

_'Cause I do,_

_I really, really truly do,_

_O-o-ooh._

_I really, really, really truly do,_

_O-o-oh._

_I really do hate it,_

_My darkness eventually fades,_

_But we all know,_

_All lights eventually die,_

_They can never last forever,_

_They always flicker out,_

_To be replaced,_

_But eventually,_

_The origional light returns,_

_But it isn't the same,_

_Something is missing,_

_And something is new.'_

_I stopped writing, it was a beautiful song, now to figure out what it means..._

* * *

I sighed. So this must be my replacement light, and it flickers out to another one. My origional light. Something will be different though. I haven't gotten a message on the guild's status, so this will be the first time seeing them after a long time.

The licrimia I got a little bit ago was the first after seven or so years. Maybe even more. I am surprised I still knew how to use it. Well I guess since I have been practicing my magic, I can use licrimia's correctly. I looked at the timer, I looked over at Naru, he was asleep. I walked over to Lin's door and knocked.

"Lin?" He answered with a grunt-ish noise. "Naru is sleeping and we need to go." He opted the door and looked at the sleeping Naru, he sighed and picked him up. Threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I gawked as he walked away but followed after him. Monk, Ayako, Jhon, and Masako were in the other care. I guess you know who was in the other car... Lin, Naru, and me.

Well, it was nice to know that Naru was sleeping for once. After all, he uses his tea as 'energy' and you almost ever see him sleep. I looked infront of me, the silence lulling me to sleep, but the thrill of seeing my family again kept me awake. Eventually the car came to a stop. I stopped, and opened the door carefully, I peeked around the edge and looked at them.

Where is Lisanna? Who is the blonde girl? Who is the white cat? Who is the guy with long black hair? Who is the girl with long purple pigtails? Who is the girl with long blue hair? I jumped out and ran towards them, jumping at Natsu.

"Out a' the waaaaayy!" The people moved out of the way except a clueless Natsu, I caught him in a hug and we fell to the floor. I just bursted out laughing. "Soooo.. How have you been Natsu?" He looked at me cluelessly searching through his thoughts for me.

A girl with short blue hair and a head band walked up to me and gave me her hand, I gladly took it with a smiling face. "Hello, my name is-"

"I know, Le-San." The shock of reconization was clearly displayed on my face.

"Mai-San?" I smiled and her and tilted my head to the side.

"The one and only." Laughs bursted all around me at the clear shock on her's and Natsu's face. "What? You don't remember your very own Me-chan?" More laughs erupted around us.

"Me-chan?" The blonde haired girl asked. I snapped my head over to her.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Someone snorted and I shot a glare at Gray. "Graaay... Please tell me her name, _nicely_.."

"Lucy..." I smile at him and then I look behind me, I think I broke the rest of SPR. I waved them over and look at the rest of Fairy Tail.

"So-o-o... Um-" I looked over, a nervously twitching girl with purple/blue hair was speaking with a stutter. I stared at her before glomming her, then pulling her cheeks.

"Yooooouuurr sooooo cuuuuutee~!" They all sweat dropped, like they were expecting me to kill her or something. I look over to them with a confused face, sat down and started scolding Natsu about closing his vest, and Gray about his stripping habit, after that he searched for his 'missing' clothes, they were right beside him.

* * *

**Naru's P.O.V**

* * *

Mai was talking to these people like she hasn't them for years, maybe that can explain the sphere thing she spoke to. Maybe.

Just maybe...

Maybe she does know them, they are talking nicely to her, like she was an old friend, she rolled up her rights sleeve to reveal a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hope you liked it!


End file.
